1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide fasteners, and more particularly to a slide fastener having a separable bottom end stop. The bottom end stop includes at least a pair of separate members combinable into a unified body upon threading of a pair of stringers through a slider.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,438, issued Sept. 24, 1963 to Scarpini, discloses a slide fastener having a separable bottom end stop. The bottom end stop comprises at least a pair of separate members mounted on opposite marginal beads of a pair of stringers and combinable into a unified body upon threading of the pair of stringers through a slider. The interlocking of these separate bottom stop members takes place totally within the slider, during which time their location cannot come into sight. It is therefore very difficult for a layman to place the separate bottom stop members in correct alignment one with another within the slider for proper interlocking. Further, if the slider is forcibly threaded onto the pair of stringers with the separate bottom stop members interlocked incorrectly, it would result in an totally inoperative slide fastener.